edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ed in the Iceberg
The first episode of Book 1: Water. Two Southern Water Tribe teenagers unknowingly discover the long-lost Avatar, and bring him back to their village. The young boy mistakingly alerts a Fire Nation ship of his whereabouts, and causes panic in the village. Synopsis Two siblings, Nazz and Eddy, are out fishing in a small canoe. Nazz, a Waterbender, practices Waterbending, as Eddy prepares to spear a fish. Nazz bends the water around a fish to lift it above the canoe; Eddy penetrates the water with the back of his spear, causing the fish to fall back into the water and wetting him. Eddy gets angry and scolds Nazz, saying that if he had "wierd powers" he would have kept his wierdness to himself. The sea currents pick up speed, Eddy tries to steer the boat to avoid being collided with the small chunks of floating ice, while Nazz gives directions but eventually the boat is crushed between two icebergs, leaving Eddy and Nazz stranded in the middle of the sea on a floating chunk of ice. Eddy blames Nazz for the mess, which causes her to lose her temper and yell at Eddy. As Nazz rages, she ends up violently Waterbending without realizing it; soon, she cracks and shatters an iceberg, revealing a giant glowing orb of ice. Seeing the form of a person inside the ice, Nazz thinks the person needs help, and begins chopping away at it with Eddy's club, while Eddy warns her not to as they don't know who the person is. The ice breaks, and releases a bright column of light into the sky. Prince Kevin, a Fire Nation teenager who has been hunting the Avatar for two years, sees the bright light from his ship. With him is his Uncle Iroh. Kevin orders his crew to head toward the light, insisting that the light came from the Avatar. After Nazz breaks through the ice, she finds the person is a young boy with strange arrow-like marks on his head and hands. Eddy is skeptical, and points his spear at the boy. The boy falls out and into Nazz's arms. She lays him down and tries to help him. Eddy pokes the boy in the head with the blunt side of his spear, still skeptical, but Nazz tells him to go away. The mysterious boy drowsily opens his eyes to see Nazz staring at him. He quickly becomes fully alert, cheerfully asking Nazz if she wants to go Penguin Sledding with him. The boy introduces himself as Ed (Avatar) and sneezes, sending him high into the air, but he slowly drifts back down again unharmed. Ed then shows them his flying bison, Appa. Nazz realizes that he must be an Airbender. Ed offers to give Nazz and Eddy a ride on his bison back to their village. Late at night, Iroh tries to warn Kevin that he will not find the Avatar. But Kevin didn't believe him. Nazz asked Ed if he knew anything about the Avatar since he was an Airbender. Ed said he didn't. He then looks concerned. After hearing thunder, Ed wakes up. There was a huge thunderstorm. A bolt of lightening makes Appa go underneath the water. Right before they drown, Ed makes an iceberg around the two of them. He then wakes up realizing he had a nightmare about the past. Nazz takes him to meet her village but notices there are arrows all over his body. Nazz introduces Ed. He bows but the village looked frightened. One of them said they haven't seen an Airbender for over a hundred years and they went extinct. Ed was confused. Eddy sees Ed's staff and asks if it's a weapon. Ed explained that it helped him to fly. When Ed flew around with it, the village kids watched with amazement. Then Ed hit a pile of snow. Iroh helped Kevin with his firebending. He told him that firebenders comes from the breath. Kevin told him that he was ready for the next step, but iroh said he was very impatient. Iroh then gives in but he said after a cup of soda. Eddy teaches the village kids how to fight but they aren't really paying attention. One of them says he needs to use the bathroom. Eddy asked if anyone else had to use the bathroom. Everyone else raised their hand. There is no time for potty breaks during a war. Ed looked confused. Then he saw a penguin and ran after it. Nazz approaches and agrees to teach him the "fine art" of catching penguins, in exchange for lessons in Waterbending. However, Ed points out that he knows nothing about Waterbending, being an Airbender, and tells her that she could learn from the other people in the tribe but Nazz tells him that she is the only waterbender in the whole South Pole. Ed says that the Nothern Water Tribe should have waterbenders to teach her and offers her to fly her to the North Pole. Nazz was not sure to leave her tribe and then Ed suggests to her that she could think about it later and in the meantime she could teach him to catch penguins and so Nazz begins her lessons. Ed and Nazz go penguin sledding, having fun until they accidentally slide near an old abandoned Fire Navy ship. Ed wants to go in and explore it, but Nazz is wary. She has been told never to go onto the Fire Navy ship, but Aang Edconvinces her. As they explore the ship, Ed wonders why a Fire Nation ship was so far from its home. Nazz realizes Ed has no knowledge of the war at all, as she learns that he was trapped in the iceberg for one hundred years. They accidentally set off a booby trap in the ship, sending off a flare into the sky. Ed saves Nazz by Airbending out of the ship. But Prince Kevin has seen the flare and Ed escaping from the ship, and Kevin believes he has found the long lost Avatar at last. Quotes Nazz: (Holding Ed) Dude, are you like okay? Ed: (Waking up) Do you wanna go penguin sledding with me?! Nazz: Sure. Eddy: Nazz, no! (He whispered) This guy could be dangerous! Ed: Lighten up, Eddy! Have fun! Eddy: You know what?! You're_ Ed: PENGUIN!!! (Ed ran after the penguin) Transcript The Ed in the Iceberg Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Cartoon crossovers Category:Already Existing Characters